


You Two Remind Us of Them

by nevertheless1316



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, Original Character(s), Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertheless1316/pseuds/nevertheless1316
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are paired up for a class project, they need to read a book by an unknown author. They soon realize there might be more to the book than meets the eye, at the same time they slowly begin to get closer.....and to make life more difficult for the both of them Marinette gets closer to Chat Noir and vise versa. How will the two deal with their feelings in and out of their superhero duties, and deal with their class project?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have two other fics I need to work on but I'm stuck on both and I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while and I already have a rough idea where I want it to go. So while I figure out what I want for the other two, I'm going to work on this one.

It was after school and Marinette had just arrived home, she greeted her parents before going up to her room and letting Tikki out of her pocketbook.

"I can't believe it Tikki, I had almost a full conversation with Adrien without stumbling over my words." Marinette said, joyfully.

"I'm happy for you Marinette." Tikki replied while hugging her miraculous holder's cheek.

"Though Alya did seem shocked by the time Adrien left with Nino." Marinette commented.

"Well, this is one of the handfuls of times you've had a conversation with Adrien where you were able to talk to him without stuttering." Tikki replied.

Before Marinette had time to reply to that there was a scream coming from outside and someone ordering Ladybug and Chat Noir to hand over your miraculous.

"Tikki, spots on." Marinette said.

A couple of seconds later Ladybug was outside and using her yoyo to get her to where the akuma was, it took a few minutes for Ladybug to find the akuma but when she did Chat Noir arrived at the same time.

"Good afternoon M'lady." Chat said.

"Hey, Chat......do you know what this one is about?" Ladybug asked.

"Sorry bugaboo, I don't." Chat answered while leaning on his baton.

"Don't call me bugaboo, Chat.....now let's get this akuma." Ladybug said, then she ran towards the akuma.

"Bye, bye little butterfly." Ladybug said while releasing the butterfly from her yoyo.

"M'lady, would you care to spend some time with me since it seems like we both have some free time?" Chat asked.

At the same moment, a beeping sound came from Ladybug's earrings, Ladybug gave Chat an apologetic smile before shaking her head.

"Sorry Chat, I've got to go." Ladybug said, she left before Chat could say anything.

"Tikki, spots off." Ladybug said once she was in her room.

"Tikki, is it just me, or have the akuma's gotten more difficult to defeat lately?" Marinette asked.

"I think so, and I think I know why.....but I'm not completely sure either." Tikki answered.

"Care to share?" Marinette asked, giving the kwami a tiny smile.

"As soon as I find out I'm right then I will, I promise." Tikki answered

"I'll hold you to that Tikki, now I know you're hungry so do you want any cookies?" Marinette asked.

"Yes." Tikki answered.

"Alright, wait here." Marinette said.

Then Marinette ran out of her room, a couple of minutes later she came back with a plateful of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

"Thank you, Marinette." Tikki said as she grabbed one of the cookies.

"You're welcome, Tikki." Marinette replied.

After Tikki ate her cookie, she and Marinette went up onto Marinette's balcony and watched as the sunset across Paris, when the sun had almost gone down Chat Noir jumped onto the balcony, before Chat could spot Tikki, Tikki hid.

"Hello, purrincess." Chat said, leaning against the balcony railing.

"Hey, kitty." Marinette replied.

"How are you?" Chat asked.

"I'm alright, are you worried about me?" Marinette asked.

"Of course, there was an akuma attack, and I'm your knight in shining leather." Chat answered Marinette chuckled.

"I'm alright kitty." Marinette said.

"Good......it's a nice night." Chat replied.

"It is." Marinette agreed.

They didn't say anything else and just watched as the city began to get darker and homes were turning off their lights for the night, eventually their comfortable silence ended when Chat's ring began to beep.

"Well purrincess, I better go." Chat said.

Chat bowed then he jumped off the balcony and used his baton to jump from roof to roof.

"You know Marinette when you're around Chat without being Ladybug, you remind me of a previous Chat Noir and Ladybug." Tikki commented as the two went back inside.

"Really, who?" Marinette asked.

"I can't tell you who they are but I can tell you why you and Chat remind me of them." Tikki answered.

"Alright." Marinette said.

"It was a long time ago......maybe 1800's, a Chat Noir befriended Ladybug's civilian self." Tikki said.

"That can't be all." Marinette replied when Tikki didn't say anything else.

"No, but you have school tomorrow so you need to rest." Tikki said.

Marinette groaned but she didn't argue with the kwami since she was right and went to sleep, a few blocks away from where Marinette lived, Chat Noir reached his home and sneaked into his bedroom window.

"Plagg, claws in." Chat Noir said.

"Camembert." Plagg said.

Plagg flew over to where said cheese was kept completely ignoring his miraculous holder, Adrien rolled his eyes and sat down on his bed

"What do you think about today?" Adrien asked.

Adrien looked over at Plagg who was swallowing a piece of the foul-smelling cheese he loved so much.

"It seemed like any other day to me.....unless you count how Marinette almost had a full conversation with you without stumbling over her words." Plagg answered.

"I am talking about that." Adrien said.

"I'm surprised you're able to understand what she's saying......almost all the time." Plagg replied.

"It's not that hard to understand her, it just surprises me when she doesn't stutter." Adrien said.

"She doesn't stutter around you when you're Chat Noir." Plagg commented.

"Marinette doesn't know I'm Chat Noir." Adrien replied, Plagg only ate another piece of Camembert.

"You know, when you're around Marinette as Chat Noir, you remind me of a different Chat Noir." Plagg commented.

"Really, who?" Adrien asked.

"I can't tell you who, but I can tell you about him." Plagg answered, Adrien waited for Plagg to say something else.

"It was a long time ago......I think the 1800's and that Chat Noir befriended a civilian." Plagg said.

"That can't be all there is." Adrien said when Plagg didn't say anything else.

"No, but you have a busy day tomorrow and you need the rest." Plagg replied.

"Alright." Adrien said, he got ready for bed and fell asleep.

Back at Marinette's home, Marinette had woken up late so she hurriedly got ready for school so by the time she reached the school she was almost late for class.

"Girl, you barely made it this time." Alya said as Marinette sat down and got her stuff out.

"I know, I'm sorry." Marinette apologized.

"You don't have to apologize to me......maybe your grades but not me." Alya said.

Before Marinette could say anything the bell rang and class began, when it was time for lunch everyone headed outside.

"Hey Marinette, didn't get the chance to talk to you this morning." Adrien said.

"Um....I....uh...hi Adrien." Marinette stuttered.

"Yo, don't forget about me." Nino said, Marinette chuckled.

"Hey, Nino." Marinette replied.

"Now for the important question of the day, did you forget to set your alarm clock again Marinette?" Alya asked teasingly.

"Yes, did you forget to set your alarm clock Marinette?"

Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien turned to see who repeated Alya's question.....it was Chloe, she was walking towards the group with Sabrina following behind her.

"Honestly do you have to mess everything up even something so simple as setting your alarm clock and waking up when you need to?" Chloe asked while shoving Marinette.

"That was extremely uncalled for Chloe." Adrien said while Alya and Nino steadied Marinette so she didn't fall over.

"Come on Adrien, I don't know why you're friends with her, she's nothing more than a fool that can't do anything right." Chloe replied.

"Take that back Chloe, that's not true." Adrien said.

Even though Adrien said that Marinette still ran away from the group and they could tell she was about to start crying.

"I'm going to chase after Marinette." Adrien said.

Adrien ran after Marinette, he found her sitting next to their classroom, her knees were pulled up to her face so he wasn't able to see her face. Adrien looked around to see if there were any akuma's flying around, when he didn't see one he walked over to Marinette.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked.

Marinette looked up and was shocked to see Adrien standing above her, he looked worried......it was probably her fault if he was.

"I....um......sorry." Marinette apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" Adrien asked confused.

"You......I.....followed fault....made-"

Marinette stopped talking when Adrien put his hand on her shoulder and gently smiled at her.

"I followed you because you're my friend, and my friend was upset so I followed her to make sure she was alright.......none of it was your fault Marinette." Adrien said.

Feeling like Adrien had more to say, Marinette stayed quiet and waited for Adrien to say something else.

"As for you being late for school or being clumsy....well that's what makes you, you. So don't stop being you just because the mayor's daughter doesn't like it because everyone else does." Adrien said.

By the time Adrien had finished talking Marinette's face was bright red but she wasn't upset anymore and she felt ready to face the rest of the day more confident than she did this morning.

"Feeling better?" Adrien asked.

Marinette nodded her head and gently smiled at Adrien, before either Marinette or Adrien could say anything else the bell rang signaling that lunch had ended and it was time to go back to class. Since Marinette and Adrien were already in front of their classroom they went inside and headed for their desk, a couple of minutes later Alya and Nino ran into the classroom.

"Mari, are you alright?" Alya asked.

Alya sat down next to Marinette while Nino sat down next to Adrien then the two boys turned around to face Alya and Marinette.

"I'm alright, I'm sorry if I worried you." Marinette apologized.

"There's nothing for you to apologize for.....it should be Chloe apologizing." Alya said.

"Yeah, what she said was not cool." Nino added.

While the group talked the rest of their class started to walk into the room the last to arrive was Ms. Bustier, and standing next to her was a pouting Chloe. Ms. Bustier walked to the front of the class while Chloe walked over to her and Sabrina's desk, when Ms. Bustier gave out a fake cough everyone stopped talking and looked at her.

"Alright everyone, I have something special for us to do for the next month." Ms. Bustier said.

Instead of saying anything, everyone waited for Ms. Bustier to keep talking expecting that she would tell them what she had planned soon enough.

"For the next month, you'll be reading this at home in groups that I will be assigning." Ms. Bustier said.

Ms. Bustier who had her hands behind her back a second ago were now in view and she was holding a book, that was when they all noticed the stack of books near the board, Ms. Bustier most likely hid them from sight until everyone was at lunch.....including Marinette and Adrien.

"Before any of you ask what is so special about reading a book, well at the end of the month we'll be going to the town the author lived in....or in the case of this town anybody lived in since the town is now considered a ghost town." Ms. Bustier said.

Everyone sat up a little straighter at the mention of a ghost town and at the idea that they would be able to go see one, though Mylene didn't look too thrilled at the idea of going to a ghost town.

"Don't worry Mylene there isn't any ghost, it just means that nobody has lived in the town for a long time." Marinette said.

Marinette had noticed that Mylene wasn't looking too happy about going to the town and decided to reassure her that the town wasn't haunted, it seemed like it worked because Mylene smiled and looked more excited about going.

"Since you'll be reading these at home there will be a quiz on each chapter and we'll be talking about them in class, I will also ask for each of your opinions on what you read in each chapter." Ms. Bustier said.

Everyone glanced over at Chloe, knowing that whoever was going to be her partner would end up doing all the work if Ms. Bustier didn't do something about it beforehand.

"Have you already read the book, Ms. Bustier?" Rose asked.

"I have, but I'm going to read it again so I can have the quizzes ready and we can have proper discussions about each chapter." Ms. Bustier answered.

"Who's partnering with who?" Kim asked.

Ms. Bustier smiled and began to give everyone partners then when there was only a handful of students left, she pretended that she was having a difficult time deciding who was going to be partners.

"Alya and Nino." Ms. Bustier said.

Nino turned around and he and Alya high-fived but afterward Alya gave Marinette an apologetic look, Marinette shook her head and smiled, silently letting Alya know she was happy that Alya had been paired up in Nino.

"Adrien and Marinette." Ms. Bustier said.

Adrien turned around and smiled at Marinette, while Marinette blushed she smiled back neither noticed that Alya and Nino were smirking and giving Ms. Bustier a subtle thumbs up.

"Now for some facts about the book before I hand them out......the original book is really old and in a museum, I visited a couple of weeks ago, the original book doesn't have the name of the author on it. So the name on these copies is the curator who worked at the museum when the museum decided to have the book published when people became curious about what was written in the book. The original book doesn't have a title so when the curator published the book he titled the book My Midnight Beauty and I......alright I'm going to pass out the books now." Ms. Bustier said.

Ms. Bustier began to hand out the books and everyone looked at the mostly blank cover with interest and curiosity, after Ms. Bustier handed out the books she officially began the class.

"Alright everyone, before you leave for the day I want you to know that I want you to read two chapters a week, one will be tonight so you will be taking a test tomorrow. Then another chapter Wednesday so you'll take the test Thursday, on Friday we'll discuss the chapters, that will go on for the rest of the month, and if you want to discuss it with your partners and even your friends you can." Ms. Bustier said, then the final bell rang.

"Marinette is it alright if we read the book at your place, my father isn't exactly fond of guests especially if it's an unexpected guest?" Adrien asked.

"Sure." Marinette said.

"Thanks, I have a couple of photoshoots I have to go to so I won't be to come over until later, is it alright if I have your number so I can text you when I'm able to come over?" Adrien asked.

Marinette could only blush and nod her head and when Adrien tried to hand over his phone for Marinette to type in her number, she didn't take the phone, so Alya rolled her eyes and took the phone.

"Sorry Adrien, Marinette has a bad habit of dropping phones so I took over for her." Alya said.

Alya handed the phone back to Adrien, while Marinette nodded her head agreeing with Alya's lie, Adrien only shrugged his shoulders as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Well I better go, I'll text you later Marinette." Adrien said, then he left the classroom.

"Nino, I'll text you in a couple of hours I need to let my mom know that you're coming over for a project." Alya said.

Alya then grabbed a shocked Marinette by the hand and led her all the way back to Marinette's home.

"What's wrong with Mari?" Sabine asked.

"We have a class project and she was paired with Adrien, she's just in shock anyway we're going up to her room to clean up." Alya answered.

Alya continued leading Marinette up to her room, there Alya frowned at all the Adrien posters surrounding the room and the wallpaper of the computer, when Marinette noticed her friends frown she blushed.

"I know, I'm obsessed." Marinette said.

"No kidding, now this is what we're going to do, we're getting rid of almost all of this so you don't look like a stalker." Alya replied.

"But-"

"Marinette I love you so I'm doing this for your own good, so you don't scare the boy of your dreams away." Alya interrupted Marinette.

"Fine, what do we start with?" Marinette asked.

"The poster of Adrien's schedule." Alya answered.

Marinette blushed and got the poster she had to silently agree with Alya that she went a little overboard with the poster, she sat the poster in the middle of the room.

"Now what?" Marinette asked.

Alya only gestured around the room, Marinette's face turned a darker red and she scratched the back of her head.

"Can I at least keep some of them?" Marinette asked.

"You can keep the magazines you just got and all the pictures of Adrien that have you in them, we're going for a possible crush here." Alya answered.

"As for the wallpaper of your computer change it to a basket of kittens for all I care." Alya continued.

Alya looked at Marinette in confusion when she began to laugh.

"What?" Alya asked.

"Can they be black with green eyes?" Marinette asked.

"Um sure, why are you laughing?" Alya asked.

Marinette only continued to laugh as she showed a picture of a grinning Chat Noir, Alya only raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you immediately think of Chat Noir when I said a basket of kittens?" Alya asked.

"Um, wouldn't most of Paris think of him?" Marinette asked.

"Maybe, and I'll be talking to you about a certain superhero later, right now we need to fix up your room." Alya answered.

Alya and Marinette got to work and started to remove all the magazine posters from the walls and put them on top of the poster Marinette made of Adrien's schedule, though Marinette looked like she wanted to put everything back on the walls. By the time they got done Marinette's room didn't scream obsessed and more along the lines of I may or may not have a crush on you, Marinette and Alya looked at the middle of the room where all the magazine posters of Adrien were.

"What are you going to do with all that?" Marinette asked.

"Burn it, don't worry you don't have to be there." Alya answered.

"Now where are all those band posters I know you have, I'll put those up while you change you're computers wallpaper to a basket of kittens." Alya said.

Marinette did what Alya said and walked over to her computer and started to search for a basket of kittens but she made sure the kittens were black with green eyes. When she had found the perfect picture she reluctantly changed her wallpaper, at the same time Alya had finished redecorating Marinette's room.

"There all done." Alya said.

Before Marinette could reply her phone rang, when she checked to see who it was she squealed.

"It's Adrien, he'll be here soon, Alya how do I reply or should I reply?" Marinette asked.

Alya rolled her eyes, grabbed Marinette's phone and typed in see you soon, then she gave Marinette her phone back.

"I'll be right back." Alya said.

Alya left Marinette's room and came back with a trash bag, she began to put all the magazine posters and the schedule into the trash bag.

"Alright Marinette, I'm going and I'll be calling later to ask how this went and to talk about Chat Noir......and you're welcome, Nino and I convinced Ms. Bustier to partner you with Adrien in the next group or class project we have, you can thank us later." Alya said.

Alya grabbed the trash bag and left Marinette's room, when Marinette was sure Alya wasn't coming back, Marinette let Tikki out of her pocketbook and Marinette wasn't surprised to see the amused look on the kwami's face.

"Don't look at me like that, you know how I feel about Adrien." Marinette said.

"I know but Marinette you need to calm down you'll only be reading and discussing a book together." Tikki replied.

"I know, but I get so nervous around him, what if I mess up while reading the book?" Marinette asked.

"Just pay attention to the book and you won't have any problems." Tikki answered.

"I apprieciate the confidence Tikki." Marinette said.

"You can do it Marinette." Tikki replied.

Before Marinette could say anything there was a knock on her door so Tikki quickly hid, the door opened and Sabine walked into the room.

"You're friend is here." Sabine said.

"Thanks, you can let him up now." Marinette replied.

"Alright, well I better get him before your father starts questioning him." Sabine said.

Sabine left the room and Marinette hoped that she got Adrien before her father did something to him, a couple minutes later Adrien walked into her room and smiled at her, Marinette began to blush but she smiled back.

"You're parents are really nice Marinette, though your mother seemed to be in a rush to get me up here." Adrien said.

"I...um.....she......dad......question...didn't you." Marinette replied.

"I wouldn't have minded if he asked me questions Marinette." Adrien said.

"Do....uh....sit down?" Marinette asked.

Adrien nodded his head and the two sat down, Marinette had the computer chair while Adrien took the lounge chair, when Adrien noticed Marinette's wallpaper he chuckled. When Marinette only gave him a confused look, he pointed at her computer Marinette turned to look at her computer and saw the new wallpaper was up.

"Chat Noir inspired?" Adrien asked, as Marinette continued to look at the computer.

"It was Alya's idea and I told her I wouldn't be the only one to think of him when someone mentions kittens." Marinette answered.

Marinette turned around and her blush began to return since Adrien was smirking at her and was leaning forward like he found out something interesting.

"Do you have a crush on him?" Adrien asked.

"I...uh.....I.....wha....no.....I...no.....where would you....I....

"Whoa Marinette calm down I was just joking." Adrien interrupted Marinette.

"Oh...hehe....okay." Marinette said.

"Hey, how about we read that book now, do you want to read the first chapter?" Adrien asked.

Marinette nodded her head and the two got their books, and sat back down, Marinette glanced at Adrien before looking at the open book in her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**I don't know where I should start......maybe at the beginning of my life.....no that would take too long and I don't have the time. Maybe I should start when I met her.....yeah that seems like a good place to start. I met her while walking along the streets of this small town, it was the first time I ever saw her but she must have seen me before because she blushed and wouldn't meet my gaze. At the time I hoped it wasn't my high social status that wouldn't let her meet my gaze, it wouldn't be until much later that I would realize that wasn't the case but something completely different. I wouldn't officially meet her until later that night when I would leave my house disguised by the night and a mask, while I roamed the streets I found her by the edge of town, sitting on the porch of a small house, a barn a few feet away. I walked over to her and I think I scared her because she jumped to her feet and said thief, it took a couple of minutes of me trying to convince her I was harmless, it would have been easier to reveal my identity but I couldn't.....at least not at that time. She started to call me thief and I started to call her beauty, unfortunately I would only ever get to see her at night because my father would never allow me to socialize with a girl of her social status. It probably wouldn't have mattered since during the day she had trouble looking me in the eye.....I would never have guessed that me visiting my beauty every night would change everything and it would lead to the events that have happened just a couple of hours ago.**

Marinette stopped reading and looked at the book questioningly.

"Is that all?" Marinette asked.

"It seems like it." Adrien answered.

Marinette looked up at Adrien and blushed, she quickly looked at the book and tried to will the book to give her at least one more paragraph to read, she looked back up when she heard Adrien chuckle.

"Hey, I'll be reading the second chapter Wednesday so don't get ahead of me." Adrien said.

"I...uh..you....um....no....caught me." Marinette replied.

"Of course I did.......um Marinette I'm sorry if I offended you earlier." Adrien said.

"You....um....I...you...didn't offend me." Marinette replied.

"I'm still sorry, this time it's because I need to go my dad won't be happy if I stay out too late, but you can text me if you want it doesn't even have to be about this book." Adrien said.

Marinette smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically while she and Adrien left her room and Marinette led him to the door then waved him goodbye as he left. Once Adrien was out of sight, Marinette closed the door and turned around and went back to her room, in the middle of her room was Tikki and when Marinette got a closer look at her friend she looked concerned.

"Is everything alright?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah, everything's alright I'm just hungry." Tikki answered.

"Okay, I'll be back up with some cookies." Marinette said.

Marinette went back downstairs and got some cookies, and brought them back up to her room and even though Tikki began to eat on one of the cookies she still looked worried but Marinette phone began to ring before she could ask the kwami any questions, Marinette looked at her phone and saw that it was Alya who was calling her so Marinette picked up the phone.

"Hey, Alya." Marinette said.

"Did everything go well, which one of you read the first chapter?" Alya asked.

"I read the first chapter." Marinette answered.

"Did you stutter through it?" Alya asked.

"No, I didn't stutter." Marinette answered.

"Good, now did everything go well?" Alya asked.

"I think everything went well, except for the part where he asked if I had a crush on Chat Noir." Marinette answered.

"Adrien asked what!" Alya yelled.

"He asked if I had a crush on Chat Noir." Marinette said.

"Why would he ask that?" Alya asked.

"Um, he might have noticed my computer's wallpaper and asked if it was Chat Noir inspired, then I said that I told Alya that I wouldn't be the only one to think of him when someone mentions kittens. That was when he asked if I had a crush on Chat Noir and I tried telling him that I didn't but you know how I get around Adrien, anyway he stopped me and said that he was only joking." Marinette answered.

"Do you have a crush on Chat Noir?" Alya asked.

"Alya, I just said I didn't besides I'm in love with Adrien." Marinette answered.

"I know Mari, but it doesn't hurt to notice......and you've got to admit Chat Noir is attractive." Alya said.

"But you didn't ask anything about noticing you asked if I had a crush on Chat Noir and I don't." Marinette replied.

"But you will admit you have noticed him and will admit he's attractive?" Alya asked.

"Goodnight Alya, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Marinette said.

Marinette ended the call and placed her phone next to her computer, she sighed and got ready for bed then went up to her bed and laid down, Tikki laid on the pillow next to her.

"Marinette, do you find Chat Noir attractive?" Tikki asked.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter my heart belongs with Adrien." Marinette answered.

When Tikki said nothing and the worried look came back, Marinette started to get concerned.

"Are you alright Tikki, are you getting sick again?" Marinette asked.

"I'm alright Mari, I promise." Tikki answered.

"Okay, goodnight Tikki." Marinette said.

"Goodnight." Tikki replied.

Marinette closed her eyes and when Tikki was sure Marinette was asleep, Tikki looked out the skylight that led to Marinette's balcony.

"Are these those right circumstances......but this doesn't feel like a coincidence either." Tikki whispered.

When Adrien got home, he let Nathalie know he was back, when he walked into his room his phone started to ring, Adrien took out his phone and saw that Nino was calling him, so he answered the call while he let Plagg out of his shirt pocket.

"Hey, Nino." Adrien said.

"Dude, how did it go?" Nino asked.

"What do you mean Nino?" Adrien asked.

"How much did Marinette stutter, and which one of you read the first chapter of this book?" Nino asked.

"Marinette was the same as usual, and she was the one to read the chapter.....no she didn't stutter through it either." Adrien answered.

"Cool, did anything interesting happen?" Nino asked.

"I think I embarrassed her." Adrien answered.

"You know Marinette gets easily embarrassed, what's so interesting about it this time?" Nino asked.

"Because this time I asked if she had a crush on Chat Noir." Adrien answered.

Adrien held the phone away from his ear as Nino laughed loudly, now Adrien couldn't figure out if he should feel insulted on his superhero counterpart's behalf or not.

"Why would you ask that?" Nino asked.

"Marinette had something in her room that I thought reminded her of Chat Noir, she said it did and I couldn't help but ask." Adrien answered.

"What did she say?" Nino asked.

"She said no." Adrien answered.

"Well, if she said yes I would have been surprised, I didn't think he was her type." Nino said.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later Nino, night." Adrien replied.

Adrien ended the call then he looked over to where Plagg was, he was sitting on a dresser while slowly eating a piece of Camembert, he had a worried look on his face.

"Plagg, you alright?" Adrien asked.

"I'm alright." Plagg answered.

"Okay........hey Plagg do you think Marinette could have a crush on Chat Noir?" Adrien asked.

"Are you jealous of yourself?" Plagg asked.

"No, unless you count the fact she can talk to Chat Noir but not me." Adrien answered.

"I can't really answer your question, but you should believe Marinette when she said she doesn't have a crush on Chat Noir." Plagg said.

"Alright." Adrien replied.

"Hey kid, do you think Marinette's beautiful?" Plagg asked.

"Yeah but my heart belongs to m'lady." Adrien answered.

"You should go to bed, you have a test tomorrow and you can visit Marinette tomorrow as Chat Noir if you want to." Plagg said.

Adrien didn't reply but he did do what Plagg said and went to bed, when Plagg was sure that Adrien was asleep he sighed and ate another piece of cheese.

"Why now......this is all too perfect, then again it was supposed to be wasn't it." Plagg whispered.

In the morning as quickly as he could Adrien got ready for the day and left the house, when his bodyguard reached the school Adrien got out of the car and met Nino at the top of the stairs. Nino fist-bumped him and the two walked to class, when they reached their class Adrien was surprised to see Marinette who was -from the looks of it- trying to stop Alya from saying something.

"Good morning Alya, Marinette." Nino said.

"Good morning Alya, Marinette." Adrien repeated.

"Good morning." Alya said.

Marinette only blushed and waved her hand as a greeting.

"Now what was going on before we walked into class?" Nino asked.

"Nothing, right Alya." Marinette answered, then slightly glared at her friend.

"It's nothing important." Alya agreed though she rolled her eyes.

"Were you able to wake up earlier today Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"I..uh no...I mean..uh yeah." Marinette answered.

Before Adrien could say anything the bell rang signaling that class was about to start, but Adrien wasn't paying much attention to what the teacher was saying, he was too busy thinking about everything that happened last night, he looked and Nino when he bumped his shoulder.

"Are you paying attention?" Nino asked.

"Yeah, why?" Adrien asked.

"Then you would know it's time for lunch." Nino answered.

"Oh.....okay maybe I wasn't paying that much attention." Adrien said.

"Come on, Marinette and Alya are waiting for us." Nino replied.

Adrien nodded his head and the two left the classroom to find Alya and Marinette, when the two found them Marinette began to blush.

"I swear Marinette you blush so easily." Adrien commented.

Marinette's face turned a deeper shade of red and she placed a hand on her cheek.

"It's not a bad thing Marinette." Adrien said.

"R...re....really?" Marinette asked.

"Really." Adrien answered.

"Hey, what do you two think will be on the test?" Alya asked.

"That chapter was kind of short so there probably won't be many questions and I don't think none of them will be difficult." Adrien answered.

"Unless it's one of those what do you think the author meant by these questions, now those are difficult." Nino said.

"Ms. Bustier didn't tell us if the book was non-fiction or not, I'd be worried if that was a question." Marinette commented.

"Why would you be worried about that?" Alya asked.

"It almost feels like too much of a diary to me for it to be fiction.......but there are books that have that type of writing though." Marinette answered.

Suddenly the bell rang and the group headed for class, once inside they took their seats and waited for the rest of the class including Ms. Bustier to enter, once everyone arrived Ms. Bustier gave out the test.

"You have the entire class period to finish the test, you may begin." Ms. Bustier said, then she sat down at her desk.

Marinette, a little bit more worried about what was on the test she looked down and saw that the majority of the test was what Nino predicted and they had to guess what the author was thinking about. When Marinette saw that the question she was worried about was on the test she chose non-fiction and for the explain your answer part she put (I just have a feeling it's more of a diary than a story), and hoped the question was more of a trick question because she didn't know if it Ms. Bustier would accept it. When the final bell rang everyone handed in their test and left the building though Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Nino stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Alright, that was a little more difficult than I thought it was going to be." Adrien commented.

"Yeah by the way, what did you guys put for if the story is fiction or non-fiction question?" Nino asked.

"I put fiction." Alya answered.

"I put non-fiction." Marinette answered.

"What about you two?" Alya asked.

"Non-fiction." Adrien answered.

"Fiction." Nino answered.

"I hope it was a trick question, I don't think my explain your answer response was acceptable." Marinette said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, at the same time Adrien's bodyguard pulled up in front of the school, Adrien gave his friends an apologetic smile.

"Guess you're busy?" Nino asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Adrien answered.

Adrien walked down the stairs to the car and got in, before his friends weren't within sight anymore he saw that Marinette looked worried and it concerned him since she seemed fine all day, but he resolved to text her about it later since he couldn't do anything about it at the moment. Back at the school Alya and Nino had also noticed that Marinette seemed worried about something and it confused them.

"Hey, Mari why do you look worried." Alya asked.

"I do?" Marinette asked, surprised.

"Yes, now what are you worrying about?" Alya asked.

"Nothing I promise." Marinette answered.

Marinette was lying, she was actually worried about Tikki......she hadn't made a single comment at all today and it worried her to no end.

"Are you sure?" Nino asked.

"Yeah, but I do have to go back home, I have something I need to do, bye." Marinette answered.

Marinette ran down the stairs and back home, instead of greeting her parents like she normally would Marinette just ran up to her room and let Tikki out of her pocketbook.

"Tikki, are you alright?" Marinette asked.

Tikki didn't look sick but she did look upset and it worried Marinette.

"I'm alright Marinette......I'm just thinking about something." Tikki answered.

"What about?" Marinette asked.

"I'm wondering how Chat Noir's kwami is doing." Tikki answered.

"Why, is something wrong?" Marinette asked.

"Nothing's wrong......there are just times where I worry about him." Tikki answered.

"Is he really important to you?" Marinette asked.

"Very." Tikki answered.

"Don't worry too much Tikki, you don't want to get sick......and I'm sure whoever Chat Noir is, is taking good care of him." Marinette said.

"I'm sure of that too, and I'll try not to worry too much." Tikki replied.

"Good, now do you want any macaroons, hopefully that will cheer you up some?" Marinette asked.

"Sure, thank you." Tikki answered.

"You're welcome." Marinette said.

Marinette left her room and a few minutes later she came back with a plateful of macaroons, as the two ate the macaroons Marinette's phone buzzed, Marinette picked up her phone and nearly choked on her macaroon when she saw that Adrien had texted her.

"What's wrong Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"Adrien texted me." Marinette answered.

"What did he say?" Tikki asked.

"He asked if I was alright, that he saw that I looked worried earlier at school." Marinette answered.

"Well, aren't you going to answer?" Tikki asked.

"Oh...yeah...okay." Marinette answered.

Marinette began to nervously type on her phone, it took her ten minutes to send the message but she managed and a couple of minutes later Adrien texted back.

"What did he say?" Tikki asked.

"Okay, if you're sure....but text me if you need to talk." Marinette answered.

"That's really sweet." Tikki commented.

"Do I text him back?" Marinette asked.

"Just text him I will." Tikki answered.

Marinette did what Tikki said, once she did and there was no reply, Marinette looked at Tikki questioningly.

"Now what?" Marinette asked.

"Now we continue our day like we normally would......and maybe tonight you'll see Chat Noir." Tikki answered.

Tikki nodded her head towards the balcony and since it was close to getting dark Marinette did what Tikki suggested and went up to the balcony, though Tikki didn't have to suggest that she go up to the balcony tonight. When it was an hour after the sun had set, Marinette almost decided to head back inside but then Chat Noir jumped onto the balcony.

"Good evening purrincess." Chat said.

"Good evening kitty." Marinette replied.

"Did you miss me?" Chat asked.

"I wouldn't know since I fell asleep before I could wait to see if you would come." Marinette answered.

"Sorry purrincess, I went to bed early last night." Chat said.

"Mari, did you have a good day yesterday?" Chat asked.

"Other than what happened at lunch then yes." Marinette answered.

"What happened at lunch?" Chat asked.

"I just got a little upset......it's nothing to worry about." Marinette answered.

"Purrincess, I know even you can have your bad days.....but try not to get akumatized, I don't want to ever fight you." Chat said.

"I might not be able to fight you, but I don't want to see you akumatized either......so if you need to talk you can come here, we can talk....no matter the time or if you need to wake me up." Marinette replied.

"Thank you." Chat said.

"You're welcome." Marinette replied.

"Well purrincess, I better go it's getting late, I'll stay over a little longer the next time." Chat said.

"Okay, goodnight kitty." Marinette replied.

"Goodnight purrincess." Chat said.

Chat jumped off the balcony and made his way back home, when he got there he sneaked his way through his bedroom window, once inside he sighed.

"Plagg, claws in." Chat said.

"Did you really mean that?" Plagg asked.

"Mean what?" Adrien asked.

"Did you mean that you don't want to ever fight Marinette if she gets akumatized?" Plagg asked.

"Yeah, it would feel horrible and I'd feel like I didn't protect her from whatever was hurting her." Adrien answered.

"You can't stop her from having a bad day or hurt feelings." Plagg said.

"But I can help her feel better." Adrien replied.

"Sometimes that's easier said than done." Plagg said.

"I know but I can try." Adrien replied.

"Don't put too many responsibilities on your shoulders." Plagg said.

"I'm not.....anyway goodnight Plagg." Adrien replied.

Adrien got into his bed and quickly fell asleep, Plagg flew over to his Camembert and grabbed a piece of the cheese.

"What are we going to do with these two?" Plagg whispered. 


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning Marinette woke up so late she had to quickly get dressed and not eat breakfast to get to school on time, even then she barely made it to her classroom on time.

"You look like you ran a marathon." Alya commented.

"I feel like I did." Marinette said.

Before Alya could reply class began, during class Marinette kept getting distracted by thinking of last night's conversation with Chat. She was touched by what Chat had said and completely believed that he was telling the truth. She hoped that Chat believed she was telling the truth as well, when it was time for lunch Marinette followed Alya, Nino, and Adrien outside.

"Marinette, what is your bed made out of for you to always sleep in?" Nino asked.

"Nothing special, I just don't like getting out of bed in the morning." Marinette answered.

"Not a morning person?" Adrien asked.

"Uh...um not...really." Marinette answered.

"Actually I think it's the comforters on her bed." Alya said.

"Can we talk about something other than my bed?" Marinette asked.

"What do you guys think will be on the second chapter of that book, we have to read it tonight?" Nino asked.

"I have no clue, I'm hoping the second chapter is a little bit longer." Adrien answered.

"Don't read ahead of the rest of us." Alya said.

"Why would we read ahead?" Marinette asked.

"Because you two seem excited about reading it." Alya answered.

"And you're not?" Adrien asked.

Both Alya and Nino shook their heads but before they could say anything the bell rang so the four headed to class and took their seats, after a few minutes the rest of their friends arrived and class began. Unlike her earlier classes, Marinette paid attention to what Ms. Bustier was teaching......she was talking about literature from the 1800s. Since this was probably about the book they needed to read for the class project, Marinette guessed the book was either made then or took place in or even both the 1800s. When the final bell rang Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino stood up and left the classroom then headed outside.

"Marinette, I have nothing planned for this afternoon so if it's okay, I can walk back with you to your house and we can read the second chapter." Adrien said.

"Uh um....uh yeah...on....come...I mean come on." Marinette replied.

"Don't read ahead." Nino said.

"We won't." Adrien replied.

"Speaking of the second chapter, we should also get started on reading it, come on Nino." Alya said.

Alya grabbed Nino's hand and began to drag him to her house, once they were out of sight Marinette blushed at Adrien and motioned him to follow her. They walked to Marinette's home in comfortable silence, when they got there Marinette quickly led Adrien to her bedroom before either of her parents saw him. Unfortunately for Marinette, her dad was up in the living room.

"Mari, you brought a friend over." Tom commented.

"Dad, I thought you would be in the bakery." Marinette said, surprised to see her dad.

"I had to get something, and you didn't tell us you were bringing a friend over." Tom replied.

"Sorry, Mr. Dupain.......we're working on a class project and since I had a free afternoon I thought I could just come over immediately." Adrien apologized.

"Please call me Tom, and no need to apologize....I'll bring up some snacks for you two." Tom said.

Tom left the living room, and Marinette led Adrien to her room then while Adrien wasn't looking she let Tikki out of her pocketbook and the kwami quickly hid.

"Your dad seemed fine with you bringing someone over without telling them." Adrien commented.

"They....uh....would probably.....probably would....if not it.....if not for project class....the class project." Marinette said.

Suddenly the door to Marinette's room opened and Tom walked into the room holding a plateful of various sweets, he sat the plate down next to the computer.

"Alright, I'll leave you two alone." Tom said, then he left.

"Well, Marinette do you want to start the second chapter?" Adrien asked.

"Sure." Marinette answered.

The two got their books and sat down where they had the last time Adrien was there, once the two got comfortable Adrien began to read aloud.

**Chapter 2**

**The first time I saw my beauty I was so shocked at her reaction to me that I could only stare, my father had caught me staring and told me that a boy of my social status shouldn't associate themselves with a girl of her social status. I was so mad at my father for how inconsiderate he was but I couldn't argue with him and even if I did he would tell me a lot of other families of high social status thought the same. I could only sigh in defeat and went about the rest of the day, that night when I found her and I had managed to calm her down, we talked and joked for a long time before I had to leave, I told her I would see her again and left for the night. The next day I had tutoring so I couldn't see my beauty in the sunlight but that night I quickly made my way over to her house, when I got there she looked a little upset. I asked her what was wrong, she glanced inside the house before looking back at me and saying that it was just a bad day in town, she and her father had trouble selling anything. I could tell there was more to it than that but I didn't want to push her into telling me so I left it alone and decided to cheer her up, by the time I had to go I had managed to make my beauty laugh. The next day I wanted to see my beauty so I managed to convince my father to let me go into town, he didn't like the idea of me going into town but he allowed it. It took me a while but I found my beauty, she had a tiny smile on her face but when the large man standing next to her frowned at her, the smile disappeared it was then that she noticed me. My beauty blushed and looked down at the ground, I think the large man noticed because he leaned and whispered something into her ear, my beauty looked at the man and nodded her head. I wonder what the large man said to her, it didn't look like she did anything wrong.....was that her father and was he mad at her for something, those were questions I could learn the answer to later.**

"Something doesn't feel right." Marinette said.

Adrien looked up at Marinette surprised that she hadn't stuttered but she was looking at the book and not at him.

"What doesn't feel right?" Adrien asked.

Marinette looked up at him and blushed then quickly glanced at the book before looking back at him.

"I don't know." Marinette answered.

"Hmm, I agree with you about something not feeling right." Adrien said.

"A..Adrien?" Marinette asked.

"Yes?" Adrien asked.

"You.....would.....I mean....would you....um longer stay?" Marinette asked.

It took a few seconds for Adrien to realize Marinette asked him if he could stay, it made him happy that Marinette wanted to spend more time with him. Unfortunately, his phone began to buzz before he could answer, Adrien smiled apologetically to Marinette before checking to see who texted him. It was Nathalie, she had texted him that his father wanted to speak to him immediately so he needed to come home.

"I'm sorry Marinette I can't, my father's assistant Nathalie texted me saying I need to come home immediately." Adrien answered.

"Okay......I'll um I....uh show you out." Marinette said.

Adrien grabbed his stuff and Marinette led him down to the living room before he stepped outside Adrien looked at Marinette.

"I'll text you later Marinette." Adrien said.

Marinette blushed and nodded her head, Adrien turned around and headed outside where his bodyguard was waiting. Adrien got into the car and was driven home, once he was there Nathalie led him to his father's office.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Adrien asked, once he was in his father's office and Nathalie had left them alone.

"I need to talk to you about your class project." Gabriel answered.

"What about it?" Adrien asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'll be one of the two parents going with your class to the ghost town at the end of the month." Gabriel answered.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, you may go." Gabriel answered.

Adrien didn't say anything else and left the office when Gabriel was sure his son wasn't coming back to his office. Gabriel took out his copy of the book Adrien was reading and began to read the first two chapters with Nooroo reading behind him.

"I can't believe he wanted me back home just to tell me that." Adrien said.

Adrien had just entered his room and let Plagg out of his shirt pocket, but when Adrien noticed that Plagg looked upset it worried him.

"What's wrong Plagg?" Adrien asked.

"I'll tell you later, for now, do something to occupy yourself until dinner, then later if you want visit Marinette as Chat Noir." Plagg said.

Adrien looked at Plagg questioningly but he left the kwami alone and did what he said and began to text Nino. Back at Marinette's home, she was having a similar conversation with Tikki.

"Do you want some of these sweets Tikki, I can't eat them all by myself?" Marinette asked.

"Sure." Tikki answered.

"What's wrong Tikki, you look upset?" Marinette asked.

"I'll tell you later tonight Mari." Tikki answered.

Instead of saying anything, Marinette began to work on a new clothing design in her notebook while Tikki ate the sweets Marinette and Adrien didn't get around to eating, when it was time for dinner Marinette headed downstairs.

"Marinette, you're father has some news." Sabine said while they ate.

"What is it?" Marinette asked.

"At the end of the month, I'm going to be one of the two parents who will be going on that field trip of yours." Tom answered.

"Why does Ms. Bustier need two other chaperones?" Marinette asked shocked.

"Probably to make sure nobody runs off and gets themselves hurt, you are going to a ghost town I don't think any remodeling was done." Tom answered.

"Who's the other chaperone?" Marinette asked.

"If I remember correctly Gabriel Agreste." Tom answered.

Marinette looked at her father in shocked apprehension, shock because she was surprised that Adrien's father was going. The apprehension was for the fact her dad and Adrien's dad were polar opposites and she didn't know how well they'll get along.

"Also your teacher gave each of us a copy of the book you're reading, she said not to read ahead of you though." Tom said.

"Alright, the both of you eat before your food gets cold." Sabine said.

Marinette and her father went back to eating, when she was done Marinette said goodnight to her parents and went back upstairs. After she brushed her teeth Marinette went up onto her balcony and hoped Chat showed up.

"Is he going to come?" Marinette asked, an hour after it got dark.

"Are you talking about me purrincess?"

Chat jumped onto the balcony and leaned against the railing, Marinette blushed but then she folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't have any other nighttime visitors so yes." Marinette answered.

"Did you miss me?" Chat asked.

"Maybe a little." Marinette answered.

"Just a little?" Chat asked.

"That's all you're getting kitty." Marinette answered.

"You still missed me.......now how was your day purrincess?" Chat asked.

"It was good, how was yours kitty?" Marinette asked.

"Same." Chat answered.

"Chat?" Marinette asked.

"Yes?" Chat asked.

"Will you stay a little longer than you normally do tonight?" Marinette asked.

"Of course." Chat answered.

Then to prove he was staying for a longer amount of time than normal, Chat sat down on one of the chairs that was on the balcony, Marinette smiled and sat next to him.

"Is there something wrong?" Chat asked.

"No, I just wanted you to stay a little longer.......it would have been alright if you said you couldn't." Marinette answered.

"Well, I'm comfortable where I'm at so I'm not moving for a while." Chat said.

Marinette smiled and the two looked up at the sky in comfortable silence, but when Chat noticed that Marinette was shivering he sighed.

"I better get going purrincess, it's getting late and I don't want you catching a cold." Chat said.

"Alright, thanks for staying later than usual kitty." Marinette replied.

"You're welcome purrincess, goodnight." Chat said.

Chat jumped off the balcony and once he wasn't in Marinette's view Marinette headed back inside her room, and found Tikki laying on a pillow on her bed.

"Tikki, can you please tell me what was bothering you earlier?" Marinette asked.

"It's about the book you're reading for your class project." Tikki answered.

"Why are you bothered by that book?" Marinette asked.

"Remember earlier this week I told you about how in the 1800s there was a Chat Noir who befriended Ladybug's civilian self, and they reminded me of you and Chat Noir?" Tikki asked.

"I remember." Marinette answered.

"This book is about them.....or well it's Chat's view of the events." Tikki said.

"So this book is a diary?" Marinette asked.

"I guess you could say that, but there is more between the lines than what this is telling." Tikki answered.

"Can you tell me what's in between those lines?" Marinette asked.

"Yes, but only for the first two chapters....I'll do the same thing next week." Tikki answered.

Marinette didn't say anything and waited for Tikki to continue talking.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir had been around for a couple of years, and it was only then that Chat started to visit Ladybug in the middle of the night. It was perfect timing too, that Ladybug didn't have an easy life and it was getting to her, so when Chat began to visit her it made her life more easy and brighter." Tikki said.

"Is that all?" Marinette asked.

"Sorry Mari, this is only the first couple of chapters and it's Chat Noir's account not Ladybug." Tikki apologized.

"Did that Chat Noir have a crush on Ladybug?" Marinette asked.

"He did but he didn't have any nicknames for her." Tikki answered.

"Why did she call him thief?" Marinette asked.

"Mari, you know what Chat looks like......of course that Chat Noir had darker hair but still even now you could mistake Chat as a thief." Tikki answered.

"True......did they know each other's identity?" Marinette asked.

"No." Tikki answered.

"Why did she blush and wasn't able to look at him as his civilian self?" Marinette asked.

Tikki smiled and shook her head.

"There's a possibility that I could spoil a chapter if I answered that.......now that's all I can tell you for now Mari." Tikki answered.

"Alright, goodnight Tikki." Marinette said.

"Goodnight Marinette." Tikki replied.

When Chat Noir got home he sneaked into his room then sat on his bed.

"Plagg, claws in." Chat said.

Adrien watched as Plagg flew over to his Camembert and ate a piece of it.

"Alright, Plagg tell me what was bothering you earlier." Adrien said.

"It's that book you're reading with Marinette." Plagg replied.

"What about it that bothers you?" Adrien asked.

"Remember when I told you that you and Marinette remind me of a different Chat Noir?" Plagg asked.

"I remember." Adrien answered.

"That's his diary......though there is more to it than what he wrote." Plagg said.

"Will you tell me then?" Adrien asked.

Adrien waited for Plagg to say something but all the kwami did was eat another piece of cheese.

"That Chat Noir didn't have an easy life, his father didn't have much to do with him unless it was necessary or he had managed to get into trouble. So the boys only escape was being Chat Noir.......that was until he met his beauty two years after becoming Chat Noir, she was like a breath of fresh air to him. That was almost all he could talk about was her and how he couldn't wait to see her, when he figured out that she always blushed and looked at the ground when she was around his civilian self, it confused him." Plagg said.

"Why did he call her beauty?" Adrien asked.

"I asked him the same thing, he wasn't able to answer." Plagg answered.

"What about Ladybug?" Adrien asked.

"What about her?" Plagg asked.

"Was that Chat Noir in love with that Ladybug?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, he was very much in love with her, he never gave her any nicknames though." Plagg answered.

"Did he ever figure out why his beauty always blushed when she saw him as his civilian self?" Adrien asked.

"He did, but that won't be mentioned until later so I'm not telling you now." Plagg answered.

"Is that all you can tell me?" Adrien asked.

"For right now, yes." Plagg answered.

"I guess I better text Marinette, ask how she's doing." Adrien said.

"You just saw her." Plagg replied.

"Yes, but that was Chat Noir, and I told her I would text her earlier." Adrien said.

Adrien texted Marinette asking how she was doing, but after twenty minutes of her not replying Adrien sighed.

"I guess she's asleep." Adrien said.

"Like you should be." Plagg commented.

Adrien rolled his eyes and waited a couple more minutes when there was still no reply he turned off his phone and got ready for bed.

"Goodnight Plagg." Adrien said.

"Goodnight." Plagg replied.


	4. Chapter 4

When Adrien got to school the next morning he was surprised to see Marinette in the classroom, she and Nino were laughing while Alya shook her head, and she was the first of the group to notice he was there.

"Good morning, Adrien." Alya said.

"Good morning, what were you two laughing about Marinette, Nino?" Adrien asked.

"That would be Alya's fault, she told us a story about her younger sisters and while it was funny to Marinette and me, Alya would disagree." Nino answered.

"What's the story?" Adrien asked.

"Last night, while I wasn't looking my sisters decided to make a cake.......they made a mess that somehow made its way out of the kitchen, on top of that they weren't even using the right ingredients for the cake." Alya answered.

Adrien snickered, he felt sorry for Alya that she was the one that probably had to clean up the mess but the story was funny, then he looked over at Marinette.

"Are you alright Marinette, you never replied to my text last night?" Adrien asked.

"I um fell asleep and no......alright.....I mean yes I'm alright." Marinette answered.

"Wait, what happened last night?" Alya asked.

"I asked Adrien if he could stay over a little longer after we finished reading the second chapter of that book." Marinette answered.

"Unfortunately I wasn't able to since my father's assistant told me that I needed to come home." Adrien added.

"That was some bad timing." Nino said.

Suddenly the bell rang so the group stopped talking and waited for class to begin, during their morning classes Adrien thought about if Marinette would ever ask him if he could stay at her house longer again, when it was time for lunch Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Nino headed outside.

"Since the last test was difficult, I'm dreading this one." Nino commented.

"I don't know why, it's not like we read the chapter last week." Alya said.

"But we might be getting the same type of questions as the last test." Nino replied.

"Ms. Bustier will probably give us the entire class period to work on the test, you can take your time Nino." Marinette said.

"Marinette's right Nino." Adrien agreed.

"It won't do us any good if we worry about it now, the bell is about to ring." Alya said.

Before the other three could respond, the bell rang so they headed to class, when they as well as the rest of the class was inside the classroom and in their seats, Ms. Bustier gave out the test.

"You have until the end of class to finish the test." Ms. Bustier said.

Adrien began writing and he found that the test wasn't that difficult, some of the questions had to make him think a little but other than that they were easy. At least until the last two questions which were -why do you think the author calls the male lead thief instead of his real name-, the other question was -why do you think the author calls the female lead beauty instead of her real name-. Adrien didn't know how to answer the questions until he thought about why Marinette called him kitty, so for the first question he put, he looked like a thief. For the second question, he decided to think about why he called Marinette princess, which helped him come up with the answer to the final question. A few seconds later the final bell rang so Adrien and the rest of his friends stood up and handed Ms. Bustier their test before going outside.

"I hated those last two questions." Nino commented.

"They were more difficult than the rest." Adrien agreed.

"And it start's again next week........of course we have to deal with tomorrows class discussion." Alya said.

"It'll be interesting to learn about what everyone else thinks of the book so far." Marinette replied.

"Yeah, I wonder how many of them think-"

Adrien was cut off by his phone buzzing, he took out his phone to see who texted him.......it was Nathalie letting him know he had a photoshoot at the park in ten minutes.

"Sorry, I have to go I have a photoshoot at the park I need to get to, I'll text you guys later." Adrien said.

Adrien left the school and headed toward the park, when he got there he immediately found the photographer, Adrien suddenly got the feeling that this would take longer than usual. Adrien was correct the photoshoot didn't end until that evening so by the time he got home all he wanted to do was sleep, but he also wanted to see Marinette.

"Kid, I know what you're thinking you can visit your princess tomorrow night, for tonight go to sleep." Plagg said.

Adrien rolled his eyes but he didn't argue with the kwami since he really was tired, he could just apologize to Marinette tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning Marinette rushed getting ready for the day, in her rush as she was running down the stairs to the kitchen and living room she tripped and fell down the stairs. Marinette felt a very sharp, throbbing pain in her arm, so she yelled and cradled her arm to her chest, it was her father that rushed to her aid.

"Mari, what's wrong?" Tom asked.

"My arm hurts a lot." Marinette answered, tears falling down her face.

"Can I look at it?" Tom asked.

Marinette nodded her head and let her father look at her arm, and even though he was barely touching her arm Marinette still whimpered and more tears started to fall down her face.

"I think you broke your arm, here I'm going down to the bakery to tell your mom that I'm going to take you to the hospital, I'll be right back." Tom said.

Marinette nodded her head and her father left her alone, a few minutes later he came back and helped Marinette off the ground, then he helped her to the car. When they got to the hospital it took a while before Marinette's arm was checked out but she had broken her arm in several places and it would take a couple of months to heal. After they left the hospital Tom took them back home, and while Tom went to inform Sabine about Marinette's injury, Marinette went up to her bedroom and let Tikki out of her pocketbook.

"Are you hurt, Tikki?" Marinette asked.

"I'm alright, but Marinette you broke your arm." Tikki answered.

"I'm alright, it'll heal." Marinette said.

"If you say so, but you got to get some rest you've had a long morning." Tikki replied.

Marinette nodded her head in agreement and walked up the stairs that led to her bed and laid down, after she found a comfortable position she fell asleep.

At school Alya, Nino, and Adrien were worried about Marinette since it was lunchtime and Marinette still hadn't arrived.

"She's never been this late before." Alya said.

"Maybe you should text her or call her." Nino replied.

Alya took out her phone and called Marinette but the call went to voicemail, then she texted Marinette but there was no response.

"Why isn't she answering?" Adrien asked worriedly.

"Maybe you should try Adrien." Alya said.

Adrien called and texted Marinette but like with Alya there was no response, the same thing happened when Nino tried.

"It's no use she's not answering, we'll just have to check up on her after school ends." Alya said.

"I'm going to try calling her one more time." Adrien replied.

Adrien made one more attempt at contacting Marinette but he failed, he sighed and put his phone away.

"We'll just go over to her place after school ends." Alya said.

For the rest of the school day, Adrien worried about Marinette to the point he couldn't concentrate on anything else luckily school ended quickly and they could go over to Marinette's place. When they got to the house they decided to go through the bakery since Marinette's parents were probably there and they could ask them about Marinette.

"Alya, Nino, Adrien, are you here about Mari?" Sabine asked once she saw the three.

"Yeah, she never showed up to school and she wasn't answering our calls or text, so we thought we would come over to check and see if she was alright." Alya answered.

"Sorry, Marinette broke her arm this morning so Tom took her to the hospital, then he brought her back home to rest." Sabine said.

"Is she alright?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah, if you guys want to see her, Marinette is probably in her room." Sabine answered.

"Alright, thanks." Nino said.

Alya, Nino, and Adrien headed up to the house part of the bakery and walked up to Marinette's room, and knocked on the door.

"Mari, can you open the door?" Alya asked.

A few seconds later the bedroom door opened and a surprised Marinette let her friends into her room.

"Alya, Nino, Adrien what are you doing here?" Marinette asked.

"You never showed up to school so we got worried." Nino answered.

"Didn't you receive our calls or text?" Alya asked.

"Sorry I took a nap and when I did I turned off my phone." Marinette answered.

"Are you alright Marinette?" Adrien asked.

Marinette blushed but she nodded her head.

"It um o......only hu.......hurts a li......little." Marinette answered.

"How did you break your arm?" Nino asked.

"I was in a rush so I tripped down the stairs and well I broke my arm in the process." Marinette answered.

"How long will you have to wear that cast?" Alya asked.

"Two months." Marinette answered.

Before anyone could say anything Adrien's phone began to buzz, Adrien pulled out his phone and sighed.

"I have to go, I'm glad you're alright Marinette." Adrien said.

"Okay." Marinette replied.

"I'm going to go too Mari, be careful and don't fall down any more stairs." Nino said.

Nino then gave Marinette a one-sided hug and Adrien was about to do the same thing but he thought against it, and just turned around and left and Nino followed after him.

"Oh, why can't Adrien stay longer?" Marinette asked.

"The life of a model with an overly strict father can definitely be a hassle to deal with." Alya answered though it wasn't much of an answer.

"Don't worry, one day you can spend an entire day together." Alya added.

"If I ever get the courage to ask him to hang out again." Marinette said.

"You will and it is one step closer to confessing your feelings for him." Alya replied.

"I guess you're right." Marinette said.

"Of course I'm right........well Mari, I'm sorry but I have to go I got to babysit my sisters tonight I'm going to come here in the morning to wake you up though." Alya replied.

"Alright, thanks for checking up on me." Marinette said.

"You're welcome." Alya replied.

Marinette led Alya out of her bedroom, to the living room, and gave her friend a quick hug before letting Alya out the door. After Alya left Marinette went back to her room and turned on her phone, and saw that she had several missed calls and text.

"They were really worried about you it seems." Tikki commented.

"I didn't mean to worry them." Marinette said.

"It's alright Mari." Tikki replied.

"Yeah." Marinette said.

The conversation ended there, then Tikki and Marinette decided to watch movies on Marinette's computer until dinnertime, after dinner Marinette walked up to her balcony with some difficulty to see if Chat would show, he did as the sun was setting.

"Purrincess, what happened?" Chat asked.

"I fell down the stairs." Marinette answered.

Chat walked over to Marinette and looked at the cast curiously, though it was mostly covered by the sling so Marinette couldn't move her arm too much.

"How bad is it?" Chat asked.

"It's broken in several places." Marinette answered.

"How long do you have to wear that?" Chat asked.

"Two months." Marinette answered.

It surprised both Marinette and Chat when Chat let out a tiny mewl then gently hugged Marinette.

"Please be more careful purrincess, I can't stay here all the time." Chat whispered.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on falling down any more stairs in the future." Marinette said.

Marinette began to glide her fingers that were on her non-broken hand across Chat's spine, the action him to start purring though he tried to stop it.

"Also, even if you wanted to stay here I couldn't let you, I'm not allowed to have any pets since I live above a bakery." Marinette said.

"Hey, I don't shed." Chat replied.

Marinette chuckled and hugged Chat a little tighter before pulling away, then she yawned.

"Are you tire?" Chat asked.

"I'm sorry?" Marinette apologized.

"You don't have to apologize, do you need help getting back into your room?" Chat asked.

"If you don't mind." Marinette answered.

"Of course I don't........though maybe the next time I'm here you can let the stray in." Chat said.

"As long as you keep your voice down." Marinette replied.

"Alright, goodnight purrincess." Chat said.

"Goodnight kitty." Marinette replied.

Chat helped Marinette get down into her room then he left for his home.

"Plagg, claws in." Chat said.

"Plagg, what's wrong with me?" Adrien asked.

Plagg flew over to his Camembert and a piece of it before looking at Adrien curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Plagg asked.

"I knew I could purr but when was mewling a thing I could do?" Adrien asked.

"You could always do it, you've just never done it until now." Plagg answered.

"Is there more to it than that?" Adrien asked.

"A little but I'll tell you it later..........I can't right now." Plagg answered.

"Okay." Adrien said.

"You should probably go to sleep, don't you have a busy day tomorrow?" Plagg asked.

"Yeah." Adrien answered.

Adrien got ready for bed but as he tried to go to sleep he tried to figure out why Marinette was able to act that confident in front of him as Chat Noir but not as himself, Adrien hadn't come up with an answer by the time he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning Marinette was woken up by her phone ringing, she slowly sat up then carefully walked down the stairs that led to the rest of her room and picked up her phone that was laying next to her computer.

"Good morning, Alya." Marinette said.

"Good morning Mari, now get ready I heard from Nino that Adrien will be at the park for a photoshoot so if you want we can go down there, and as a cover we can bring Manon." Alya replied.

"Are you just trying to make me feel better?" Marinette asked.

"Yes I am, by the way I already contacted Manon's mom and said we could babysit Manon for the day." Alya answered.

"Okay, I'll see you in a little bit." Marinette said.

"See ya." Alya replied.

Marinette hung up the phone and began to get dressed for the day, it was a slow process since she had to take off the sling then try to put on her shirt without it getting caught on the cast or moving her arm too much.

"Do you need help putting the sling back on Mari?" Tikki asked.

"Yeah, thanks for the help Tikki." Marinette answered.

"You're welcome Mari." Tikki said.

Tikki helped Marinette put her sling back on, then Marinette put the tiny pocketbook across her shoulder and let Tikki inside it. Afterward, Marinette headed downstairs and ate a quick breakfast, a few minutes after Marinette finished eating the doorbell rang, Marinette walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Alya and Manon.

"You ready Mari?" Alya asked.

"Yeah." Marinette answered.

"What happened to your arm?" Manon asked.

"I fell down the stairs and broke it." Marinette answered.

"You're so clumsy Marinette." Manon said.

"I try not to be, are you guys ready to go to the park?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Alya answered.

The three walked to the park and when they got there they walked around until they spotted Adrien, at that point they walked slowly until Adrien spotted them and waved them over.

"Hey Marinette, Alya, and if I remember correctly Manon." Adrien said.

"Yep, you got my name right." Manon replied.

"We're babysitting Manon today and since it's a good day to be outside we decided to take her to the park." Alya said.

Adrien nodded his head in agreement then he looked over at Marinette.

"Did you sleep well Marinette, that sling and cast don't look comfortable?" Adrien asked.

"I uh......slept no.......I mean yes.......I didn't have trouble sleeping." Marinette answered.

"That's good......well I got to get back to the photoshoot I should be done in a couple of hours so you can stay if you want." Adrien said.

"Alright." Alya replied.

Adrien walked back over to the photographer and went back to work, Marinette, Alya, and Manon watched as Adrien worked. Once the photoshoot was over the photographer and his crew left while Adrien walked back over to Marinette, Alya, and Manon.

"You guys didn't have to stay." Adrien said.

"We wanted to........that and we didn't have any other plans other than going to the park." Alya replied.

"Well, I'm glad you stayed I was afraid I was going to have a boring day." Adrien said.

"Do you want to walk around with us for a little bit, we'll have to go to Mari's house in a few hours though to drop Manon off back with her mother." Alya asked.

"Sure." Adrien answered.

The group walked around the park for a couple of hours before getting lunch, after lunch Marinette, and Manon had to leave so they could get back to Marinette's house in time to meet Manon's mother. Alya stayed at Marinette's until it was time for dinner then she left, after dinner Marinette brought a plateful of cookies to her room so Tikki could eat. When Marinette heard a knock on the balcony door she walked up to the balcony door and saw Chat Noir, she opened the door.

"Good evening kitty." Marinette said.

"Good evening purrincess, can you let the stray in?" Chat asked.

"Yeah, come in." Marinette answered.

Marinette moved out of the way so Chat could get in, she walked down the stairs to the rest of her room and sat down on the chaise lounge, while Chat sat on the computer chair.

"How's your arm?" Chat asked.

"It's fine, the cast itches a little." Marinette answered.

"Did you have a good day?" Chat asked.

"Yeah, did you?" Marinette asked.

"It was good." Chat answered

"It's a good thing you let me in, I didn't think it would rain today." Chat commented.

It suddenly started to rain........though it was more like a downpour and it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

"You can stay here until it lightens up." Marinette said.

"I'll stay a little bit longer but if the rain doesn't lighten up........it looks like I'm going to get soaked." Chat replied.

"I'm sorry I can't let the kitty stay." Marinette apologized.

"It's alright purrincess, I would have to decline anyway." Chat said.

For the rest of the time Chat was there they played games when it was time for Chat to leave it had stopped raining.

"It looks like it's stopped raining." Chat said.

"Good, I wouldn't want you getting sick." Marinette replied.

"Yeah, well goodnight purrincess." Chat said.

"Goodnight kitty." Marinette replied.

Chat got up onto the balcony and went home.

"Plagg, claws in." Chat said.

A couple of seconds later Plagg flew over to his Camembert and grabbed a piece of it, before Adrien could say anything to the kwami, Adrien's phone buzzed.

"Who is it?" Plagg asked.

"Marinette." Adrien answered.

"What does she want?" Plagg asked.

"She's wondering if we could hang out tomorrow........but I already made plans with Nino tomorrow." Adrien answered.

"Then tell her you already made plans with Nino." Plagg said.

"But?" Adrien asked.

"But if you keep telling Marinette no, she's eventually going to stop asking and feel like you're only trying to be nice by not outright telling her you don't want to spend time with her." Plagg answered.

"But I do want to spend time with her." Adrien said.

"I don't know what to tell you kid." Plagg replied.

"I guess I'll tell her I have plans with Nino tomorrow, but we can hang out another time." Adrien said.

Adrien texted Marinette and even though his phone said that Marinette had read his text, he didn't get a reply until an hour later and she only said okay.

"Did I upset her?" Adrien asked.

"What do you think?" Plagg asked.

"I don't know." Adrien answered.

"Get some rest, there's no use in thinking about it now." Plagg said.

Adrien sighed and got ready for bed, once he was asleep Plagg grabbed another piece of Camembert and watched Adrien.

"You'll figure it out." Plagg whispered.


End file.
